The perfect bride
by laulea
Summary: a crossover of the Japanese TV show, The Perfect Bride, episode nine. mimato / mikeru warning. need i say more. please r/r


****

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me, ok? Digimon is property of Bandai/ Toei etc. The Perfect Bride is property of JNP and whoever else I didn't mention. 

****

Authors note: This is my first and only MIKERU / MIMATO -ish fan fiction. It is a crossover of the Japanese television show The Perfect Bride. I chose to make it like this because the characters fit the original story so well. Chapter one is based on episode nine of the eleven part series. I know I haven't finished my other fan fictions yet but my computer broke down and was having some problems for quite a while. The only way to ever bring it around again was to start all over. That meant to erase everything. So I lost all my original fanfic ideas and writings and all that other stuff. I'll try to finish my other stories as soon as I can. So sorry for the inconvenience.

****

The Perfect Bride: For those of you who dont know what the perfect bride is...

****

[**WARNING**For those of you who are planning to watch this show, I suggest you not read this fan fiction. It contains major spoilers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!] 

The Perfect Bride is a Japanese TV show about a girl named Miyuki. She fell in love with Makoto and got engaged to him. On the day of their wedding, Makoto is forced to abandon her to investigate a problem that developed on a jobsite (He is in the construction business... I think...). She now lives with her In-Law family and works in their _unagi _or eel restaurant as a waitress. That's all I really can say. I really don't want to describe the whole thing up to chapter nine. If you really want to find out more, you can go to www.kikutv.com

enjoy!!

Main Characters of Epp nine

Miyuki - Mimi

Makoto - Yamato

Ryutaro - Taichi a.k.a Mr. Kamiya

Satoru - Takeru

I used the other digidestine's names to fill in the blanks. So they don't match their ages. i.e.: Hikari is older then Mimi.

(Other characters are made up along the way)

****

The Perfect Bride

The unagi shop was nearing closing time. "Thank you, come again!" Mimi told her customers as they left the shop. Bringing the tray to the counter where Takeru was working, she sighed. Just then someone entered.

Mimi turned around "Hi, welcome... Mr. Kamiya!" Mimi ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck happily. "I haven't seen you in a long time!!" Her smile grew larger.

"Mimi..."Taichi said.

"Whose he?" Takeru curiously asked Mimi keeping the straightest face ever.

"Huh? Oh right. Umm, this is Mr. Kamiya, one of Yamato's colleagues. And this is Takeru, Yamato's younger brother." Mimi replied still brightly smiling.

"Nice to meet you Takeru" Taichi said as he handed him his business card. "You're still a small fry. Mimi... I have to talk to you." Taichi said which brought Mimi's smile down. At the same time he snobbed Takeru.

"Umm not right now ok? If you don't mind, were near closing time and I have to clean up."

"Heh..." Taichi chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"After the wedding, I told them to take care of you. And instead they put you to work in this old UNAGI shop." 

"..."

"I mean look at you. You're a mess. That uniform don't even look good on you."

"Well...I thought it matches me pretty good."

"Heh."

"Anyway you have to go."

"I'll wait."

"Uh no I'm sorry you cant." and Mimi showed him the way out.

"Well then I'll stop by later"

"Sure. See ya." 

Takeru was watching the whole thing. He wasn't really happy about this, and he wasn't exactly close to his brother. The whole time Mimi talked to him, he watched angrily.

Mimi walked into her room which was in the back of the shop. She looked in the mirror as Takeru watched her from the open door. 

"What do you think?" Mimi asked him.

"What?" he questioned.

"Does this uniform really look horrible on me?"

"..."

"Mr. Kamiya says it doesn't match."

"Whatever."

"I don't know. I think I look cute."

Takeru rolled his eyes.

Mimi's computer beeped. "I got mail." She said as she opened the letter. "It's from Yamato!"

It read:

_Dear Mimi,_

I took the week off of work and I'll be coming home to visit. Do you know what day Wednesday is? 

Mimi stopped reading. "Wednesday?" She got up and walked to the calendar. "Oh! It's my birthday!" A big smile formed on her face as she continued reading.

_I want everything to be perfect. Of course this would be taken off of my vacation next month. I want you to make reservations at that restaurant where I proposed to you. I have to go now, but I'll see you when I get home. Love you._

-Yamato

Mimi bit her lip as she replied to his email, telling him that she was excited and couldn't wait for his return. "Isn't that great?! Yamato is coming home next week!" She cheerfully told Takeru who was about to leave the doorway. 

"Yea whatever."

"You don't sound so happy." Mimi was now talking to his back.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"I told you, he's one of Yamato's colleagues."

"What did he want?"

"I don't know, he's gonna stop by later. Why?"

"I don't like him. I know his type."

"Well he's really a nice guy."

"..."

"Oh! I know!" She smiled again. "Are you jealous?"

"...no." He walked down the hall to his room. That made her smile fade a bit but come back when she remembered Yamato's email.

**The next morning**

"So he's coming home?" Mimi's sister in law, Hikari, asked again.

"Yes!" cried Mimi.

"Wow!"

While everyone happily talked about Yamato's return over breakfast, Takeru quietly ate at the other end of the table. Then he left to go and start another day in the unagi shop. And that day went by quickly. After they closed, Mimi happily trotted to her room and checked her email. "No new messages" it read. She sighed, as she decided to mail him again.

__

Yamato, I need to know what you like to eat so I can set the reservations correctly. This is very important so please reply. 

-Mimi

But the next day he didn't reply. Nor did he reply the next day and the next and the next. 

Mimi Walked down the street to home after running some errands till someone pulled her into a nearby bakery shop.

"Aunty Miyako!"

"Oh I feel so sorry for you." Miyako told her teary eyed.

"Wha- what are you talking about?"

"You know, about Yamato cheating on you."

"Eh?"

"I heard about it. Sora went to Africa for a business trip too and that they were having an affair."

"..."

"I also heard that Yamato dated Sora before dating you."

"Uhh... I have to go."

"Again, I'm so sorry."

"Yea, but its okay. I trust him and I love him. He wouldn't do that to me." Mimi left the shop and headed home again. Miyako shook her head as she left. When Mimi got back to the shop, she quickly went to her room to check her email and again, he didn't reply. She sighed heavily and slipped her glasses on as she got ready to email him again.

_Yamato, why haven't you replied to me? Is something wrong? Where and who are you with now? Please reply. I love you._

-Mimi

Reading the email again, she took out "who" and sent it. Not being able to hold it back, she started to cry.

**The next day**

"Ohayoo gozaimasu!" Someone called out in the restaurant.

"Mr. Kamiya!" Mimi ran down to him. "Hi!"

"Come with me Mimi, I want to talk to you. It's been a while hasn't it."

"Yeah, I know." She turned around to Takeru, "I'm going to go with Mr. Kamiya for a little while, ok?"

"Yeah whatever. Just be back at 3, in time for your shift to start." Takeru answered.

"Of course." Then she went to Taichi's car. Takeru gave Taichi the stink eye as they left the building. The two of them drove to Taichi's work place.

"What did you wan't to talk about?" Asked Mimi curiously.

"Well," he began, "Mimi, our next project is to build a bridge to connect these two mountains." He pointed them out on a map. "I know how much you enjoy building bridges. You always said that the bridges are used to connect peoples hearts."

"I would like that, but I have a job already, with the restaurant."

"Heh, can you really say that serving unagi in a little run down place makes you happy?"

"Well yes, and they need my help there. Yamato's coming back and I want him to be proud of me and-"

"But you love bridges!" He interrupted her. "Please say you'll do it Mimi, I can make your dreams come true. All of it! What do you say?"

"Well I'm really honored that you want to give this job to me, thank you. But no thank you, Mr. Kamiya, everyone depends on me to help run the shop and I enjoy working there. So I'm going to stay there."

Taichi sighed disappointedly. "Oh I-I understand. Very well if you feel that strongly about it. I wont force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Thank you..."

They got back in the car to return to the shop. On their way they got stuck in heavy traffic. 

"Mimi..." Taichi looked over to the passenger's seat. But Mimi was sound asleep.

*****

"Uh sir, you forgot this!" Takeru called out to a leaving customer. He handed him his briefcase. Takeru looked around. It was dark outside. Way past 3 and Mimi hadn't returned yet.

*****

Mimi woke up from her slumber. She looked around to see it was dark out.

"So you're awake." Taichi said.

Mimi started to panic as she looked at her watch. "Aaahhhh! I'm supposed to be home!"

"You were sleeping so soundly..."

"Take me to the shop, hurry!"

*****

Mimi stormed into the restaurant and quickly slipped into her uniform. "I'm so sorry Takeru! I-I didn't know."

Takeru wasn't buying any of this. "What did he want," he asked again. 

"Well he offered me a job to build a bridge."

"And what did you say."

"I told him no and that I was happy working here."

The shop soon closed and Mimi ran to her room. "Yamato!" She smiled as she opened the long awaited email.

_Dear Mimi,_

I'm so sorry I haven't replied to you. My co-worker got badly injured and he's in the hospital which is many miles away. I cant leave his side. I hope you understand. I'm going back to the hospital tomorrow, and it looks like I won't be coming home. I really wish I could be there with you but I have to stay. Gomen. I'll talk to you later anyway. I love you, happy birthday.

-Yamato

Tears had already formed in Mimi's eyes once more. "I understand," she said to the computer. "You can't leave your co-workers side."

**The next morning**

"So he's really not coming..." Hikari said disappointedly. "I wanted to see my brother too tomorrow since it's my birthday too."

"EH? It's you're birthday too?" Asked Mimi.

"Yea. So I guess you have to cancel the reservations."

"Ya I already did. I'm not sad don't worry about me."

*****

"Konnichiwa!" Taichi greeted as he walked into the restaurant. He was disappointed to see that Takeru was the only one there.

"We're not open today." Takeru told him.

"Where's Mimi?"

"She's out."

"I see..." Taichi was about to leave when Takeru, still bothered by him, spoke up.

"Stop offering her jobs."

Taichi stopped walking and turned back around stepping closer to Takeru. 'I'm just trying to help her. I know what's best for her."

"This restaurant needs her so let her be."

"The _restaurant_ needs her?? Or do YOU need her. Come on tell me, do you love Mimi?"

"..."

Taichi stared at him.

"...I do."

"Heheheheh... so you're going after your brother's wife."

"None of your business..."

"Well let me tell you something, she's mine okay. So go find someone in your own league. She would pick me over you anyday." Taichi turned and angrily left leaving Takeru staring blankly into the ground.

**The next day-Mimi's birthday**

Mimi picked up the receipts that she was adding. She needed a break. Putting them away, someone entered the shop. It was Taichi.

"Mr. Kamiya..."

"Get dressed Mimi."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you out today. I'll make your birthday the best."

"Uh ok hold on..." Mimi started walking to the back where her room was. Before she could get there, Takeru came out dressed in a tuxedo. The first time. "Takeru... where are you going?"

"I made reservations again. Wont you come with me?" He asked.

She smiled happily and turned to Taichi. "I'm sorry. But I'm gonna go with Takeru. Thanks anyway. I'll change, be right back."

Takeru's straight face broke as his lips curved into a smile.

"Well then, I'll be going." Taichi left disappointed.

**At the restaurant**

"Thank you for everything Takeru. By the way, who's paying for the meal?" Mimi asked while taking a bite of food.

"I am." Takeru answered. 

"Wow, but it's expensive!"

"Are you serious?" Takeru paused from his eating. They both laughed.

Takeru looked down and reached into his pocket, pulling out the gift that he brought for Mimi. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Uh... no I'm fine."

"Are you thinking about something?" She gasped. "I bet you're thinking about a girl. Am I right? Do you like somebody?"

Takeru felt his heart tense up. He was surprised at the questions she asked. "Yea, I guess so."

Mimi jumped excitedly. "Who is it? I bet I know her!"

"I..." Takeru was about to tell her, to tell her that its her that he was thinking about. He was going to give her her birthday present. "I-"

"Excuse me ma'am." A waiter was standing next to Mimi. "Are you Mimi?"

"Y-Yes I am." She was wondering what was going on.

"This is for you." The waiter handed her a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

Mimi's jaw hung lose in surprise as she reached for the card buried in the middle of everything. "Yamato! It's from Yamato!" She looked up at Takeru and smiled. He forced a smile then looked down. Looking at the gift one more time, he slid it back into his pocket again.

*****

"Welcome home!" Mimi's niece, Mari, greeted as Mimi and Takeru walked into the house. Mimi went straight to the living room where the whole family was sitting while Takeru went away into his room. "How did it go?" Mari asked Takeru as he passed by but she received no answer. 

"Look Mimi! Look at the wonderful cake that dad got for me!" Hikari cheered. The cake had yellow frosting and was in the shape of a star. Icing lay on the cakes surface in the forms of flowers. 

"Wow," Mimi thought it was very pretty.

"Thank you dad!" Hikari kissed her father on the cheek and went to get a camera. 

"Hey dad," Mari said. "You really got the cake for Mimi didn't you. It only has 25 candles. Hikari's not that young." She giggled as her father, Masakichi nodded confusingly.

For a long time, the family enjoyed themselves. The shop was filled with laughter as they watched fellow family members dance around, sing karaoke, perform circus and magic acts, and just having a good time. While watching, Mimi thought about what she would tell Yamato.

_Oh Yamato, I missed you and I wished you were here with me. But don't worry, I received your flowers and your family has been really kind and generous to me. This was the best birthday I ever had. Thank you again. I'll talk to you later. Love, Mimi._

Mimi's cell phone rang and she quietly snuck out of the house so she could talk. Everyone was still having fun she didn't want anyone to notice her leaving because she didn't want to spoil anything.

"Hello?" She picked it up outside.

"Mimi, I bet you're tired of babysitting the little runt yeah."

"Oh hello Taichi. No I'm not, I had a great time."

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Well, listen I'm gonna pick you up, I want to redo your birthday, let you enjoy yourself."

"No. I had a great day today and I'm already enjoying my birthday."

"Please Mimi, I need you. I want to be with you. You can get rid of Yamato and go with me, come and be by my side."

Mimi was a little shocked. "I'm sorry, you don't understand. I love Yamato. I know he loves me too. I think you should find someone else."

"So you're dumping me again?"

"Yea..."

"Okay. Good for you and Yamato. I guess I should go. I'll see you around."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mimi hung up and sighed. Turning around to go back in the house, she saw Takeru standing by the entrance.

"Hey Takeru... why don't you stay with the others?"

"I don't think so... I'm kind of tired."

"Oh... hey you were saying something in the restaurant today, right?"

Takeru wished she didn't bring it up. He knew what she was talking about but he didn't say anything about it. "I was?"

"Yeah! Come on, tell me. Who do you love?"

Takeru's eyes rolled slightly. He really didn't want to talk about it. He looked at his hands, they still held her gift. "Here." He handed it to Mimi.

"What's this?"

"Happy birthday, Mimi."

It was a small red fuzzy music box. She opened it and it played a soft pleasant tune. On the mirror was a bridge, painted carefully in gold ink. "Thank you, Takeru."

*****

Mimi sat on her bed smiling as she held the box to her ear listening to it's calming music as her computer beeped.

"I have mail." She said to herself while gently placing the box aside next to the roses that were arranged on the table. "Yamato..."

_Dear Mimi, Again I'm sorry for not being there on your birthday. But I'm glad you got the flowers. That was just part of it. I have your real present over here and I'll be sure to bring it when I come home for vacation next month. I hope you enjoyed your birthday, and I'll talk to you later, ok? Love you, Yamato._

****

To be continued...

That's all for now ok? This took me forever to type. @_@. Like you wont believe. Anyway, I'll probably write another part next week after I see the new episode on Sunday. IF I feel like it and IF I get some reviews. Don't know what to say? Just say what you thought of it and stuff like that. Reading this makes you wanna see the show doesn't it! ^_^ Anyway, I'll see ya later.


End file.
